The process of producing television programming in the field has traditionally been handicapped by the wiring necessary to connect field production cameras and camcorders to various devices such as monitors, microwave and satellite transmitters, and external recorders. Miniaturized components now allow for construction of tiny microwave transmitters and receivers. Up to now, they were built primarily for military use including battlefield applications as well as mounting in missiles for strike confirmation and telemetry. These devices can he useful when applied to the television production industry. Three major areas where this is most obvious in the fields of Electronic Field Production (EFP), Electronic News Gathering (ENG), and the broadcast of live events.